The Truth in the Lies
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: Kay meets Jack, but has a big secret from him. Will he know?


_**The Truth in the Lies**_

 _ **Kay's POV**_

My name is Kayla CuteBear or just Kay for short, and this is the story of how my little sister, Evelyn or Eve for short, and I met the frosty myth by the name of Jack Frost and his sister, Emma Overland. The day starts out like usual, Eve and I wake up, shower, change, and head downstairs to eat breakfast. Pretty normal, right? Well, not really. My sister and I hold a big secret…a secret that NO one knows, and I mean NO one, except for our parents: Fred Bear and Spring Bonnie. Besides them, that's pretty much it. What is the secret we hide, you may be asking? Well, my sister and I, along with our parents have…mechanical ears. Mechanical ears like in the game Five Nights at Freddy? You're joking, Kay! No, I'm not joking; my sister and I were born with them. And let me just tell you this: having these ears are a curse to me! I get bullied and mocked because of them…as for my sister…I'll let you hear her side of the story…...

 _ **Eve's POV**_

So, you probably heard about the "having mechanical ears" thing, right? Well, as my sister said, it _is_ a curse, even more than a curse, do I even dare say it: a burden upon me and my family. I mean, sure, there's nothing I can do about them, but it bothers me, like, a _LOT!_ It's like trying to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. And I mean literally! These things weigh a _TON_! I don't know the exact weight, but they hurt when I wake up in the morning. Suddenly, as we finished our breakfast, something catches my eye. I call for Kay. "Kay, come here, quick!"

Outside the house, Jack Frost (Jackson) and Emma Overland were taking their morning stroll. It was just a few months ago that Emma reunited with her brother who drowned to save her and she was overjoyed to see him now as an immortal guardian. When was the last time was she actually able to have a decent dream? Not ever since her brother's death, but now that he's right here, everything's better again. Suddenly, something catches Jack's eyes: two mechanical ears, but before he could say or do anything, the curtains were shut. Emma looks up at him, cocking her head in confusion. Jack looks down at her, shrugging his shoulders. They continue their stroll.

 _ **Kay's POV**_

Did…he…just…look…at…me? I look at Eve, who has a wide grin on her face. I look at her in disbelief. "Did…he…just…look…at…me?" She nods in enthusiasm. I could feel the color leave my cheeks as I looked out the window in complete shock and disbelief. Mama came to me and held my shoulder. She smiles. "A boy…" I say, mumbling. "He looked at me…" I begin to jump up and down in excitement. "H-H-H-He looked at me!" I do a backflip in complete excitement. "HE LOOKED AT ME!" I take my mother and sister's hands and twirl them around, tears of joy begin to stream down my face, laughing in complete joy. I _HAVE_ to find out who that boy is!

 _ **Eve's POV**_

I look at my sister and smile. "Are you happy?" I ask. She turned to me and squealed. I laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." She picked me up and twirled me around. "HAHAHA! I'll go talk to him for you. If you'd like, I mean…" She was so excited that she squealed again. "OK! I'll be back!" I walk out the door and head to the boy and his sister, while hiding my ears in my hoodie. "Hi…"

At the sound of a child's voice, both Jack and Emma turn to see a young girl with a hoodie who looks like she was either 10 or 13. "Hi, my name is-" Emma runs and hugs her tightly. "Eve…"

"I've missed you so much!" Emma cries. Jack smiles, then looks up at the window. "OOHH!"

"Who was at the window?" Jack asks. Emma and Eve broke from their tight hug. "Is that…?"

"That's my sister, Kayla Cutebear, Kay for short," Eve says. "My name Evelyn, Eve for short, and I'm going to change her life…and yours too." Jack smiles and cocks his head in confusion.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Jack asks, chuckling. She grabs his arm. He follows with Emma. They finally head to the doorstep and Eve unlocks the door. "What's going on…? Haha!"

 _ **Kay's POV**_

I see the door open and my hearts begins to beat harder than before. A wide grin is on my face. Jack and his sister enter the room, and Jack looks at me. I curtsy. "Kayla Cutebear. It's a pleasure to meet you." He gently grabs my hand and kisses it. I blush so hard that my face turns red hot.

"Jack Frost," Jack says. He turns to Emma, who hugs me tightly. "And that's Emma, my sister."

"OK, then…" Eve says, taking Emma by the hand. "We'll leave you two alone." They leave us.

 _ **Eve's POV**_

Emma pulls on my arm with excitement. "What is it, Emma?" I go down to her height. Suddenly, my hoodie falls off. NO! She looks at me, a wide grin appears. "You're not…scared?" She shook her head and hugged me. That's a relief! She wasn't scared. "So, what are we doing?"

"Hmm?" Emma says to herself, then she looks at me with a wide grin on her face. "Snowball fight?" I smile, mischievously and form a perfect snowball in my hands and throw it, but it hits Mama in the back of the head. Oh, crud! I stifle a giggle. She turns to me and throws a snowball at me; I fall to the ground, laughing. She runs to and tickles us. "HA HA! Mrs. Spring Bonnie!"

The sun began to set as Jack and Kay looked at each other. "So, you're not…scared, disgusted?" Jack shakes his head and takes her hands into his hands. She looks at him with a…shy smile. "How are you not disgusted or even running away?" Tears stream down her face. Jack pulls her in and hugs her tightly. Kay looks up at him with tears and then leans on his chest. She could feel his warmth; even though he was cold, to her, he felts as warm as the sun. He looks down at her and holds her tighter than before. A few moments later, Kay falls asleep on him. Jack takes her home and, once they see the others in bed, he puts her to bed and sleeps on the ground next to her. For the whole night, not a single sound is heard…until…Pitch comes and takes Kay away…

 _ **Kay's POV**_

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. Ugh, …what happened last night? I look around, but it's too dark. I try to get up, but I'm held back by something heavy. What on earth?! I hear evil laughter fill the air. Please don't tell me…Pitch Black: The Boogeyman. I see him coming in my direction with a nasty and cruel smile on his face. I nearly scream but hold it back. I try to move again, but Pitch forces me back with his Nightmare Sand. I glare up at him. "What do you want from me?" He looks at me and makes a whip with his Nightmare Sand. Oh…no…I'm dead.

 _ **Eve's POV**_

The next day, I wake up to see Kay missing. I scream at the top of my lungs and Jack comes running in. I turn to him, tears streaming down my face. "Kay's missing! We have to save her!" I say, my words being rambled on top of each other. Tears stream down my face harder and I could see through my tears Jack's arm wide open. Emma and my parents come in. I run into his arms, hugging him tightly. My parents and Emma hug me tightly. "This is all my fault…" I looked at the wall. Who would do this to my big sister? "Jack…who took Kay away from us…?"

Jack looked at her, tongue-tied. What is he supposed to say? That Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, the Nightmare King, took her sister and his lover? Who knows what he might do to her! He sighs and walks to the crystal. It shows a Kay tied up to a wall and being whipped. Eve looks at it and falls to her knees. "No…" she sobbed. "No…anything but this…please…" Jack kneels down and holds her tightly. Suddenly, they hear Kay screaming in pain and watched in horror as another crack from the whip was heard. The Guardians run in and see Eve scream and bury her head in Jack's hoodie. She covers her ears and screams. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" Silence fills the air. The only thing that is heard is Eve's sobs. They go and hug her…

 _ **Kay's POV**_

Blood dripped down my back from the whipping I've received earlier. I was chained to the wall with my back exposed and my clothes ripped. I was on my knees for so long that I couldn't feel them anymore. Tears were still streaming down my face from the pain. I was shuddering terribly from the cold. I could feel more blood drip, even though it has been at least 3 hours since the whipping, my back hasn't fully recovered from the blows that were given to me. I struggled once again but to no avail. I look up at the top of the birdcage I was in, and immediately, I began to feel dizzy. Suddenly, I hear footsteps and my breathing began to become heavy. I slouched down in a more "comfortable" position, only to see Pitch lurking over me. Suddenly, I could feel his cold, bony hands around my throat. I gagged and gasped for air. My world was getting dark, my body was going numb. _I'm going to die,_ I thought as I forced myself to gulp once again. I felt him tighten his grip harder on me. _Tonight, I'm going to die._ Suddenly…darkness and silence…..

 _ **Eve's POV**_

I couldn't breathe…my body shook so hard that I when I tried to stand up, I'd fall back down again. I could see them cover me, trying to warm me…assure me, but the only thing I could hear was Kay's screams of pain and I could see her bloodied form. Suddenly…darkness and silence…

Jack's eyes widened as he watches Eve fall to the ground unconscious. "That's it! I've had it!" They turn to him. "Pitch has gone too far this time! I'm gonna find him and make him suffer!"

"Please be careful, Jack," Tooth said as she holds the unconscious Eve in her arms. "Please…"

He turns to her, searching into her eyes like he did to his mother. "I will…I promise…" He took her hands and rested his head on hers. "You have to believe in me…" She smiles warmly at him.

"I believe in you," Tooth said. Emma runs and hugs him tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't get hurt and save Kay…" Emma said, turning to Eve. "And her…my friend…"

"I will…I promise…you have to believe in me…" Jack said, hugging her tightly. "I promise…"

 _ **Kay's POV**_

I woke up, my body aching from head to toe. This is Pitch's doing. Why? I'll never know. Suddenly, I see a tall, slender horse coming in my direction. Oh, really? Again? Pitch comes to me and I struggle to back away from him. I could feel my robotic ears prick up in fear. What do you want from me now? What have I done? Suddenly, I feel pain course through my body. My head begins to throb terribly. I fall to my knees and covers my head with my hands. "How can he love you?" I hear Pitch say as he I see him walk around me. "A…creature like you." Creature? I'm not a creature; I'm a human being. I'm just a little…different. "You're nothing but a mistake. I mean, think about your parents." I close my eyes and think of my parents. "What are their names?" I don't respond; he continues. "Are you their daughter?" I nod and look at him. "Then, I suppose, Cutebear is your…nickname?" I nod again. "Are they…robotic…as well…?"

 _ **Eve's POV**_

I woke up to see all the Guardians and Emma surrounding me; I push myself up on the bed. "W-What happened?" I look around to see that Jack was gone. "W-Where's Jack? What's going on?"

"Jack left to save Kay and you…" I see Tooth touch my forehead. "Well, you…passed out…"

"Passed out?" I ask. "From…" I cut myself off as I remember my sister's sight. "Nevermind."

"But how do you feel, mate?" Bunny asks. I nod. "Feeling better…worse…or in between?"

"Better…" I cut myself off and I could feel all eyes on me, especially my ears… "I guess." I pull my hoodie over my ears and look down as I head to the window. Tears stream down my face; I hate this. I hate the fact that I'm not _"human"_ as most to almost all the kids used to call me. _I AM human!_ I just get why they can't or don't even see it. I look down at my hands; at least _that's_ "normal". Suddenly, I see Emma come to me; I cover my face from her. "What do you want?"

Jack flies hard and harder still, then he sees the child's broken bed and flies inside. He scans the room and finds Pitch interrogating Kay. Pitch leaves and Jack goes to her silently and quietly…she sees Jack and a smile grows on her face. She sees a blue spark and her chains break. He holds his hand and she takes it. He bends down, she gets on his back and fly back to the Pole.

 _ **Kay's POV**_

Once we made it back to the Pole, I see Eve crying; I go to her. "What's wrong, little sis?"

She looks up at me and wipes her tears. "Kay…h-how are you h-here? I thought you were with-"

"Pitch?" I finish her sentence for her. "I was, but I'm here now." I look at Emma. "We're here."

Jack comes to me. "I'll be right back." He looks at the Guardians. "We'll be right back." He looks back at me with a warm smile. "Stay here." I nod and hug him tightly. He hugs me back.

"Be safe," I say. He looks at me. I blush hard. "I know what you're gonna tell me…" He smiles.

"You have to believe in me," Jack says. He and the others go to the sleigh and fly off. I smile.

I turn to Eve and Emma, worry on my face. "He's going off to face Pitch, isn't he?" They nod.

 _ **Eve's POV**_

I look at Kay as tears began to stream down her face. "It's for the best. He loves you, Kay."

"Y-You think so?" Kay asks. I nod. "Even with…" she points to her ears. I take her hands.

"Yes, even with your ears…" I turn to Emma with a smile. "She helped me to conquer my fear."

"Really?" Kay asks as she turns to Emma with a warm smile. "How did you do that?" I smile. She then explains to her how and we sit and wait for the Guardians to come back from "battle".

Pitch gives a signal and sends another wave of Nightmares toward the Guardians. North throws two snow globes down to the ground, through which an army of yetis and elves emerge. Bunny tries to scurry under a parked car in order to evade the attacking Nightmare, but he is snatched by his tail before he can get away. Suddenly, Bunny transforms back to his normal size and whips out his boomerangs while being held upside down. Bunny kicks the Nightmare flips into the air and throws his boomerangs which slice through two more Nightmares, turning them to dust. Bunny drums his feet on the ground and an army of sentinel eggs suddenly rise up out of the earth. Elves riding toy ducks and planes come flying in overhead like bombardiers, turning Nightmares into puffs of black sand as they fly through them. Pitch looks down with a smile at the chaos in the streets below. Suddenly, a thud! Pitch turns toward the noise to see Jack on the roof. Jack quickly sends a streak of frost toward Pitch's Nightmares, disabling a few of them. The Guardians turn toward the explosions of ice and snow taking place atop the surrounding buildings. Pitch begins to charge and responds with an attack of his own. Jack jumps to an adjacent roof and lets out another blast of ice. Bunny taps his foot on the ground and creates a rabbit hole for North and himself to travel through. Jack runs into Pitch as he rounds the corner of a chimney. Pitch lets a Nightmare arrow fly, which is suddenly deflected by Tooth as she flies through the area and takes out a few Nightmares of her own. Suddenly, Bunny comes flying out of a nearby chimney, drawing his boomerang as he lands. The Nightmares surrounding Pitch explode into dust as the boomerang tears through them. Pitch tries to escape the attacking Guardians and slips into a nearby shadow, emerging through the side of the building. North jumps off the roof to greet him mid-air with his scimitars. Pitch is knocked to the ground. As he gets to his feet he forms a scythe with his Nightmare sand and begins crossing swords with North. In an instant Pitch finds himself surrounded by the Guardians. Each of them take their turn to deal Pitch a few humiliating blows. The Guardians advance toward Pitch. Pitch gives them a wry smile and quickly descends into the shadows, casting multiple versions of himself along the alley walls. Suddenly, in their moment of distraction, Pitch rises up behind Jack, his Nightmare sand ax in hand. The other Guardians look on in horror as-A golden whip wraps itself around Pitch's hands. Sandy coalesces from the funnel cloud of Dream sand. He gives Pitch a look, wags his finger, and then uppercuts him into the air. Sandy looks to his whip and tugs on it, slamming Pitch into the ground and knocking him out. They surround him and together, using their powers to destroy Pitch once and for all. Once the coast was clear, they go back to the Pole.

They head back to the Pole to the Kay, Eve, and Emma. She sees Jack and the Guardians come and run to Jack as he twirls her around. "You're back!" She hugs him tightly, tears of joy streaming down her face. Suddenly, she and Eve are lifted off the ground and are turned immortal with their robotic parts gone. "I love you, Jack…my Guardian…" They kiss each other.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Kristina Haddad**_

 _ **For: Kayla Peters AKA texts_from_coco on Instagram**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!**_ _ **:)**_

" _ **Some people are worth melting for."**_ __ _ **And "Love is putting someone else's needs before yours." Olaf – Frozen**_ _ **  
**_

" _ **How do you spell love?" — Piglet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"You don't spell love. You feel it." — Winnie the Pooh**_

 _Ecclesiastes 3:1-2:_ _For everything, there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven: a time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted._ _1 Corinthians 13:4-7_ _:_ __ _Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things._ _1 Corinthians 13:13_

 _ **So now faith, hope, and love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love.**_

 _1 John 4:19_

 _ **We love because he first loved us.**_

 _ **7/ 1 /18**_

 _ **I truly enjoyed writing this story for you!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
